How Do You Sleep
by Risje44
Summary: Two girls called Iris and Jelma are in a band that has the same manager as our beloved BTR guys. Gustavo Roque. Kendall immediately starts liking Iris and Carlos and James seem to fall for Jelma. But what happens when Jo returns? And when Joe Jonas becomes friends with Jelma? What happens when Iris disappears and leaves Kendall heartbroken? Will she return to be with him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Iris' P.O.V~**  
'Here we are Jelma!' I looked around, searching for my best girl Jelma, but she was nowhere in sight.  
I sighed, she always did that. I must seem crazy, on my first day here in Palm Woods. I was so excited! Jelma and I were new music 'talents' according to Gustavo Roque. Yes, THE Gustavo Roque.  
uhuhuhuhuh.  
'There you are, Iris. God, the pool is amazing!' Jelma was bouncing around, obviously.  
Me too though, but the only problem was that I could not find our room.  
'Jelma, hi. I can't find our room,' I said, looking around. I walked through the hallway, bumping in a fat guy.  
He looked scary, and Jelma laughed at me.  
I shot her a glare so she shut.  
I chuckled by that. 'I'm sorry, excuse me,' I apologized, seeing the guy still stare at me.  
'Are you one of those new ones? Then it's okay. I'm Mr Bitters,' he said smoothly. I grimaced. 'Ehhr, yes, I'm Iris Maye. Nice to meet you,' I said, reaching out my hand. He looked at it like it was something disgusting, so I pulled my hand back quickly. I heard Jelma giggle softly. 'Hi Mr Bitters, I'm Jelma Jones. We have a problem, we can't find 2K..' Jelma said, helping me out. 'Second floor. Good luck,' he said, and walked down. My mouth fell open, and Jelma laughed hard. 'Helpful,' she snickered.  
'Hmmpft. let's go and find.. AAHH GOD!' I yelled and got thrown against the floor. 'I'm sorry,' I sighed. 'No it's my fault. Are you alright?' I heard a guy saying. The voice was pretty attractive though.  
I looked up, seeing Kendall Knight hovering above me. Ahh! 'No, it's okay, I'm fine. Are you alright?' I replied, smiling. 'Amazing,' he smiled. 'Ahem?' Jelma laughed. I blushed and Kendall chuckled. He helped me up. 'Hi I'm Kendall,' he introduced himself to me and Jelma. 'I'm Jelma Jones, and this little one is Rissie Maye,' she said, extending her hand. Kendall shook it. 'Nice to meet you, Jelma,' he started, then reached his hand to me. 'Hi Kendall, i'm Iris.' I shook his hand, and he looked at Jelma. 'Rissie, Iris. Oh, okay. I understand.' He smiled at me, and my stomach tingled softly. 'Yess, Elmsie likes to call me Rissie sometimes.' I giggled. 'We're new here!' Jelma changed the subject quickly what made me and Kendall laugh again. 'Oh, great! What do you do?' he asked interested.  
'We act, and make music,' Jelma said, then looking down, to me. I looked down also, and all of a sudden I noticed that I was still holding Kendall's hand. He looked down too, and blushed. We let go softly. I tried my best to fight against the blush.  
Nope, didn't work. 'Like I said, we're new here.. but we can't find our room.' Jelma looked around. 'Number?' Kendall asked.  
'2K,' I said. He started smiling. 'Right next to me and the guys. We live on 2J,' he said. I felt so excited, you have no idea.  
Jelma smiled big, she has always liked James.  
'Awesome!' Jelma and I said in unison. 'Come on, i'll show you,' said Kendall and pulled us with. Well, me. He had grabbed my hand again and helped us with our luggage. I smiled to Jelma, and made an: AAAAAAAH! face, behind Kendall's back. Jelma did the same, and we tried hard not to jump. When we were arrived on the second floor, Kendall brought us to our room.  
When he passed his door, he knocked, walked on and called to stop in front of Jelma and my door.

3 guys and a little girl walked out of apartment 2J. 'Big bro, why are you knocking?' The little girl laughed. 'Guys baby sis, these girls are the new ones here. Jelma Jones and Iris Maye.' Kendall smiled at us-me.  
'Jelma, Iris, these guys are Carlos, James and Logan. This girl is my little sister Katie.' he introduced us to them and soon enough, we were the best of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**I-P.O.V**

'Oh my Jonas Jelma, really.' I was laughing when I looked in our kitchen cabinet.  
'What is it babe?' she asked, walking up to me. We were watching a movie, and it's close to Christmas. Then what do you need? Hot chocolate of course.  
'We have no milk,' I pouted. Jelma giggled. 'Go and beg at the boys' place,' she said. I sighed. I didn't liked to beg.  
'Okay, I'll be right back,' I replied, and walked over to the hallway. When I was there, I walked one meter to the right and arrived at the boys'. I knocked.

**~Your P.O.V~**

Iris was standing in front of the door, while the boys' their heads shot up hearing the well- known '7-knock'. Iris knocked 7 times, and Jelma knocked 4 times. Yep, that's how they knew who was standing there.  
Kendall shot up, and ran over to the door. 'Rissieeeee!' He scooped her in a bear hug. 'Hey Kendall,' she laughed and hugged him back. Kendall smiled big to her, what made her feel pretty weird. 'Are you okay?' Kendall asked worried. 'Fine, Kendall. I just, ehm, why are you smiling at me like that?' she asked with a short giggle. 'Nothing. So, what's up?' asked he fast. 'The sky. Kidding, I'm fine. You guys?' Iris replied- smiling. 'HAHA, the sky. Good one,' Carlos laughed. Iris looked in. 'Hey guys!' she smiled and waved.  
'Come in, Ris,' James said, and hugged her. 'Hi James, thanks,' she laughed.  
'Guys, Jelma and I wanted to make hot chocolate. BUT.. do you have any milk?' asked she.  
'Sure, come, I'll help you.' Katie came in and grabbed Iris' hand and pulled her with to the kitchen.  
'Don't you see?' Katie hissed.  
'What?' asked Iris curious. 'My brother clearly likes you?' Katie said in a "DUH" tune.  
'Really?' Iris asked- pretty happy though.  
She liked him for a long time now already.  
'Yes, duh. So, you like him don't you?' asked Katie, knowing the answer.  
'Yes, Katie.' Iris sighed, and grabbed the milk.  
'I knew it, welcome in the family big sis.' Katie smiled brightly. I laughed and hugged her.  
'I'd love you as my baby sister, Katie. But you'll never know. Kendall and I know each other for two months, I don't know if that's enough to base a relationship on. A good running relationship. I hope so,' Iris smiled.  
'It'll be alright. But, Jelma.. she has a problem,' Katie sighed.  
'What do you mean?' Iris asked a little shocked.  
Would Katie know about her crush on James?  
'Well, James and Carlos.. Jelma isn't safe for them,' Katie said. 'They both like her?' Iris asked, while her mouth fell open.

Katie nodded her head, softly.


	3. Chapter 3

'Should we warn her?' asked Iris to Katie.  
Katie shook her head now. 'No! Let the boys win her over,' Katie smirked. Iris giggled, and Kendall walked inside the kitchen.  
'Hi big brother,' Katie said. Innocent as always. _Good going, Katie. T_hought Iris. 'Hi.. baby sister,' Kendall said suspicious, and he looked at Iris, raising his eye brows. Iris shrugged her shoulders, just as innocent as Katie.  
'Well, look at the time. I have to go,' Iris tried, and walked out of the kitchen.  
It almost worked, but Katie hit her hand against her head. 'Iris.. milk!' she hissed, and gave Iris the milk. 'Right.. bye guys!' Iris said nervous, and ran over to the door.  
'James, Carlos?' yelled Kendall. James and Carlos stood in front of the door, so Iris couldn't leave.  
'Damn it Katie,' Iris hissed back, and Katie stood next to her. 'Guys, let her go,' she whined, with those pouting eyes.  
'Don't give in!' Kendall said to James and Carlos.  
They nodded brave, but looked the other way.  
'What's up?' asked Kendall, while looking at Iris and Katie.  
'I ehm, fine, you?' Katie grimaced and Iris smiled slightly.  
'What's going on, Katie?' asked James.  
'I told her something..' Katie whispered.  
'What'd you tell her?' asked Carlos.  
'I ehm,' Katie's face became 50 shades of red.  
'Katie, can you come and help me please?' yelled Mrs knight. 'COMING!' yelled Katie, and she ran away.  
'Great, THANKS KATIE!' yelled Iris after her.  
Iris looked at the guys nervously. Knowing that Kendall liked her and knowing that James and Carlos liked Jelma, made her look at them in a different sight.  
Not bad, but different.  
She even felt more for Kendall now she knew, and she felt sorry for Carlos.  
'I know who you guys like,' Iris whispered. 'Please don't tell her!' Carlos and James begged for the answer. Iris shook her head. 'Of course not, guys. Kendall, I also know who you like,' Iris said, looking at Kendall.  
He looked real nervous know. 'Damn you, Katie.' He looked down.  
'Don't be mad at her. It was for the best, trust me, you'll figure out why. But guys, one of you will be disappointed,' Iris said to the three sad-looking boys.  
'W..What do you mean?' Carlos asked. Iris felt so bad for him now.  
'That one of you if going to get sad,' she said, sadly.  
The boys looked at each other.  
'That means I'd be one of them, cause Jelma can't choose two guys,' Kendall said, looking at Iris who slightly smiled.  
'You'll never know, maybe she's superwoman,' Iris said. The boys smiled a bit.  
'Can you all promise me one thing? Please don't figure it out yourself, someone is going to get hurt. I don't want him to figure it out like it's nothing,' Iris said, looking at the boys. 'Deal?' she asked. 'Deal,' they agreed.  
'Good, now, I have to go back to Jelma, don't kill Katie. I won't say anything,' Iris smiled.  
'I CAN kill her,' Kendall whispered. 'You shouldn't,' Iris said, and kissed his cheek. She especially kissed him close to the corner of his lips.  
'I'll see you guys later,' she smiled again, and turned to the kitchen. 'Bye Mrs Knight, bye Katie!'  
Then she looked at Kendall once again. He had a blush on his face because of the kiss Iris gave him.  
'Bye,' she mimicked to the three weird looking boys, and she walked out when James and Carlos stepped aside from the door, looking as confused as they all felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall's P.O.V  
**  
I couldn't believe this.  
She left us, in pain. All three. Even though that I was pretty sure it couldn't be me.  
Jelma can't choose two guys.. or Iris likes one of them.. no. Can't be,  
then she wouldn't be all smiley. It was James or Carlos. I felt bad.  
'Dude, she just admitted she likes you. What are you still doing here?' asked Carlos. 'She didn't. I had to figure it out myself, she said.' That was true, she did.  
All of a sudden, we heard two cheery girl-voices in the hallway. James looked at the door, and 7 short knocks came, followed by 4.  
Of course, Iris and Jelma.  
James opened, and there they stood. Our loves, glowing.  
'Guys! I just got called! Gustavo wants us to record a song together!' Jelma cheered, and hugged James tightly. Iris and I immediately looked at Carlos, who fake-smiled. Iris hugged him, I knew I shouldn't be, but though I felt a bit jealous.  
'It's going to be great,' Iris smiled to him. Then she looked at me, and walked up to me.  
My whole body tingled.  
She hugged me. 'I want to change what I said, Kendall,' she said, with a blush. 'What?' I asked.  
'You're, hopefully, not the one who's going to get sad.' She looked in to my eyes, and I understood, fully now.  
She liked me too!  
'So you..' I started. She nodded, and smiled. I smiled back, and we got driven apart by Logan, Jelma, Carlos and James.  
Logan and James hugged Iris. I felt so happy, that I almost twirled Jelma around.  
She laughed, and I did too.  
I felt happy, cause I knew that I wouldn't have to share the girl I like.  
Too bad for James and Carlos..

**Jelma's P.O.V**  
'So, now we're cheered off, tell them about the song,' Iris said to me.  
I nodded, and grabbed the lyrics of the song.  
Everybody would have different lyrics, so I named the papers.  
_Iris, Kendall, Carlos, Logan.. _I looked at James, and my stomach tingled.  
_James._  
'Thank you,' they all said, and looked at their papers.  
'Just the way you are?' Logan said. I nodded and looked at Iris.  
'There are couples in this song,' I started. 'But that can't be, we're not with even. Yeah, even, but not even boy girls..' Iris said, looking back at me.  
'We need two extra girls,' I agreed. 'But, two girls who can actually.. sing,' added Kendall.  
'Camille!' Iris and James said in unison. They looked at each other, and smiled.  
'You're so smart,' they both said, and now we all laughed.  
'Call Camille, Logan!' I smiled bright. It was an amazing idea.  
Logan grabbed his mobile, and called Camille who agreed to come.  
'Camille, do you know another girl who can sing?' asked Iris.  
'Yeah, I do. Her name is Lillian, goes by Lilli. She lives her in Palm Woods!' Camille said.  
YES!  
Iris and I smiled big at each other. 'Great Camille, could you ask her to come?' Kendall asked.  
Camille said something, but Iris and I walked over to the table to make the new lyrics arrangement.  
Logan said something more to Camille, and hung up.  
The boys joined us at the table, and sat down too.  
'But, how are we going to make couples?' asked Logan.  
'We make couples by our voices. Let's say my voice fits yours perfectly, then we'll be a couple,' I said.  
Logan and the others nodded. 'I'm sure that my voice doesn't fit with James',' smirked Iris.  
'Pfft, YOURS does not fit with my perfect one no,' he snickered.  
Iris laughed sarcastically and hit the back of his head.  
'Ah man,' James mumbled.  
We all laughed. After ten minutes of discussing about the song, Camille arrived with that.. Lilli.  
Iris and I hugged Camille, and then looked at Lilli.  
'Hi, I'm Iris,' Iris smiled to her and stuck out her hand.  
'Hi, I'm Lilli. Nice to meet you, I love your band!' Lilli replied, and hugged Iris.  
'Oh!' Iris shrieked, and hugged her back, weirdly.  
Lilli was Camille's friend, so she should be alright.  
'And I'm Jelma,' I said, coming in between. 'Hi Jelma, also very great to meet you of course,' Lilli said cheerful, and hugged me too.  
I felt weird, I just knew her one second. But whatever, she was going to help us.  
Hopefully, she would be a good singer.  
Lilli introduced to the boys, and they seemed to like her.  
'So, okay. We should sing together, to find our couples,' I said, when we told Camille and Lilli what was going on.  
'I'm looking forward to it!' Lilli smiled brightly. The boys smiled at her.  
Iris and Camille looked at each other, and I felt weird as well.  
Lilli was really pretty, but I didn't wanted her to flirt with James, or Logan for Camille. Or Kendall. If she touches Kendall, I touch her.. not nicely.  
But, so far it hasn't come, I hope that she's really nice, than we can all be good friends.  
Iris and Camille started singing, and Kendall and Logan fell in.  
It sounded so good! Logan and Camille their voices were made for each other.  
Just as Iris and Kendall their voices.  
I started singing, Carlos added his and we sounded perfect together  
I was happy with that, I loved Carlos as my good friend. Lilli joined together with James.  
They sounded good.  
Ah well, I'll watch and see.  
'Oh my god guys!' Camille and Iris cheered. I smiled like huge, and Kendall did too.  
'So, the couples will be?' Logan asked.  
'You and Camille, Iris and Kendall, James and Lilli and Carlos and me,' I smiled.  
James grimaced, and Carlos smiled big.  
What's going on?

'Come on Lilli, let's go back,' Camille said careful.  
She saw I didn't really liked Lilli. 'But I want to stay Cami,' pouted she.  
_OMG. Was she a little child or something?! Stay away from the boys!_  
'You like Iris and Jelma so much?' smirked Camille.  
Iris and I could laugh about that offense, and the boys did too.  
'They're nice, but I actually.. ehm, would like to get to know James and Kendall better,' Lilli smiled innocent.  
I felt myself jumping up, and saw Iris doing the same. Kendall pulled her back, on his lap, but no one was pulling me back...


	5. Chapter 5

**I-P.O.V****  
**  
'James, get her!' I said to James, so Jelma would not hit Lilli. James looked at me weirdly.  
'Go!' I rolled my eyes while trying to get out of Kendall's lap. 'Not worth it, Rissie,' he said.  
'Let me go,' I demanded. He shook his head playfully.  
'I'm comfortable enough,' he whispered.  
When I realised that I was sitting on Kendall's lap, I stopped with hesitating, and leaned back. 'Me too,' I giggled. All of a sudden I heard Jelma yelling to James that he had to let her go.  
'Ehm, now we should get them apart..' I said to Kendall, who sighed.  
I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled now, and we stood up.  
'Jelma, don't,' James whispered. 'But I will,' Jelma groaned.  
I walked to Jelma, to keep her away from Lilli. Camille walked to Logan, and held his arm. She was one of us.  
Kendall walked over to Lilli and held her arm to keep her away from Jelma.  
Lilli grabbed Kendall smoothly. 'Don't even think about it girl,' I groaned.  
Lilli looked at me, and all the others did too. 'Oh, you don't like that?' asked Lilli slinks.  
'No, I don't. So keep your hands off of him,' I said, as calm as possible.  
'Would you go on a date with me?' asked she Kendall.  
Now it was my turn to be hold. Again. 'Nope,' Kendall said lightly.  
Lilli frowned.  
'Why not?' asked she while pouting. 'Lilli, maybe you should leave..' Camille said softly. 'Shut up, Camille,' Lilli said bored. Logan, Jelma and I tried to run up to Lilli, but James and Carlos held us.  
'Don't talk to Camille like that!' Logan and I yelled.  
Jelma breathed heavily.  
'And stay away from Kendall,' Jelma added madly.  
'Oh why? Are you defending your little friend cause she's too afraid?' laughed Lilli.  
'Stop it, Lilli,' Kendall snapped. 'No, cause I want you,' she smiled.  
'He's taken, deal with it.' My voice sounded shaky, like I could cry any moment.  
The truth is, I easily could.  
Kendall smiled big when I said that, and almost let Lilli go to walk over to me.  
Not so clever, then she'd attack us.  
I think..  
'And I'm not afraid of you. I'd hit you and not regret it,' I smiled to her.  
She seemed surprised. 'Oh wow, since when midgets like you can hit?' she asked mean.  
I felt a tear rolling down my cheek from anger.  
I felt that Carlos let me go, to check if I were alright.  
Not so smart Carlos..  
I set one step and hit Lilli in her face.  
'Oww,' I whined, my hand hurt. Wrong hit.  
Lilli stepped back shocked, and looked angry now.  
'Now it's on bitch!' she yelled.  
'Now I'm afraid.' I laughed.  
Kendall walked up to me, with a worried look on his face. Carlos and Logan ran up to Lilli, and tried to push her through the door. Jelma went to help.  
Kendall was taking me to the kitchen, to help me with my hand, when I heard Jelma shrieking.  
'This is what you get. James is mine!' Lilli yelled.  
'Stay. The. HELL. AWAY. From. James. And. Kendall!' yelled Jelma, and hit Lilli back.  
'Oh wow,' I whispered.  
'Come on,' Kendall said, and took me to the kitchen quickly. He putted me down on a chair, and looked at me.  
'Stay here,' he said, and looked in my eyes deeply.  
'I promise, Kendall,' I giggled. 'Okay,' he said sternly. He went to search for something for my hand.  
It was stinging. Probably crushed.. I hit her real hard.. on her perfect nose.  
'I'm sorry for getting mad,' I mumbled. That was the least I could say. Kendall wasn't really mine.

Yet.  
'It's not your fault, she was totally messing you and Jelma up,' Kendall sighed, and sat next to me. When he touched my hand, I whined.  
From pain, but also from the great feeling that he touched me.  
'Sorry,' he apologized and tried to be more careful. 'I meant that I was sorry for being so impulsive. You're not mine, but I freaked, I guess, by the thought that you would date someone else,' I said, with a blush.  
My stomach tingled, and my heart raced when he looked at me.  
'Don't apologize, you had full right. I have been yours since the first minute I saw you. Love on first bump,' he smiled.  
I shivered, and my stomach was driving me crazy.  
I wanted him, I wanted him to kiss me.  
He came closer..  
'Then you took an awfully long time to tell me,' I whispered.  
He grinned. 'Hey, I didn't knew if you felt the same way,' he said.  
'Of course I do. You're lovely,' I smiled, and cupped my good hand around his neck.  
He cupped his hands around my cheeks, and leaned in..  
'Guys!' Jelma yelled while she walked into the kitchen.  
Kendall and I bolted away quickly while blushing.  
'She flipping crossed the line,' Jelma groaned.  
'You're not going to do anything, are you?' I asked worried.  
Kendall had one of his hands on my hips, and he tightened it softly.  
'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. God, if she ever touches you again, Kendall. Or you, Ris. OR James, or ANYONE else I'll kill her,' Jelma said angry and walked away.  
Kendall and I looked at each other, and we looked worried.


	6. Chapter 6

'But Iris, we have been roaming around for a week now. What are we gonna do!' Jelma was freaking out.  
It was a week later and we still hadn't found replacement for Lilli.  
Of course we kicked her out. Camille was still with us thank God, but we had to find someone else to sign with us. As fourth girl.  
Someone who wasn't in love with Kendall and James and who didn't wanted to steal them away from me and Jelma.  
Sigh.  
We heard the boys argue next door. Jups, we heard them through the wall. Pretty funny sometimes, when they're weird singing.  
'I have no idea, Jelma.' I was getting frustrated.  
I grabbed my mobile cause I got a text.  
_J-Heycuz. How're u doin'?_  
Oh god! It was my cousin Jesse. I haven't heard from him for a long time, I missed him!  
_I-Hey cuzzie! Long-time no talk. I'm fine, u? Miss ya!_  
You have any idea who I mean with Jesse?  
I don't think so.  
Jesse McCartney! Yes, he is MY cousin. I'm prouuud.  
'How do you sleeep,' sang Jelma. That's my ringtone. Jelma was crazy about Jesse too.  
Everybody loves him.  
_J- Fine too babygirl. Missyou too! But you have any idea where I am?_  
This was getting weird.  
Jelma shot up, cause there were some knocks on our door.  
She opened, and there stood Jesse!  
'JESSE!' I screamed, and ran up to him.  
We hugged, and he twirled me around.  
Jelma ran up too, and hugged us both.  
'Jesseeee!' She yelled and we all laughed happily.  
2J opened, and the boys and Katie walked out.  
'What a noice Rissie,' she giggled. Then she saw Jesse, and shrieked.  
'Ohmygosh! Jesse Mccartneeeeyy,' she giggled nervously.  
'Hey babygirl,' Jesse smiled to me. 'Hey Elma,' he smiled to Jelma, and then he looked at the boys and Katie.  
Kendall raised his eyebrows at me, and I smiled.  
'Jess, this is Big Time Rush. Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall. The little girl is Katie, Kendall's little sister,' I smiled to Jesse.  
He smiled to all and hugged Katie, who blushed.  
I giggled. 'Hey, i'm Jesse,' Jess said to the boys. 'Nice to meet you,' Logan smiled. 'Agree.'  
I walked up to Kendall and kissed his cheek.  
'How are you? I heard you guys arguing,' I said.  
Kendall sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
'Just considering what we should do about the singing problem,' said James. Logan nodded quickly. Kendall looked at me guilty. That said enough to know that the others were lying.  
'Right, but, let's think about that tomorrow. You want something to drink Jess?' asked Jelma.  
Jesse smiled. 'Sure, great to see where you live now, baby,' Jesse grinned to me.  
I sighed, but laughed.  
'You make me feel like a baby, Jess.' I sounded fake-mad.  
'That's my meaning, shorty,' smirked Jesse.  
'I'll get you!' I yelled, and Jesse ran inside my apartment quickly. I followed him, and tried to tackle him.  
Everyone ran in, and watched us having a tickle fight.

**Kendall's P.O.V****  
**  
What the peep was going on? Iris and Jesse?!  
I don't care how long he knows her already.  
She's my girlfriend!  
They were having a TICKLE fight on the couch. Yeah, as next he'll give her a kiss on the cheek for sure.  
Oh god, I was jealous. Man..  
GOD! He just gave her a kiss. I felt bad, frustrated.  
Okay, I needed to cool down.  
I walked out of the door, and walked back in to my apartment.  
'Kendall!' called Jelma.  
I walked in to my room, and locked the door.  
'Kendall, open up,' Jelma said softly.  
'No.' My voice broke.  
'Kendall, she loves you. She just missed Jesse, long time ago.' Jelma talked sweetly.  
I sighed, and opened the door. Jelma almost fell through the door, what made me laugh. She hugged me. 'Kendall, she really loves you. Don't ever doubt about that,' Jelma smiled and winked.  
'Good,' I mumbled, and we walked back to the apartment together.  
'Kendall,' Iris smiled beautifully, and she walked up to me.  
Jelma walked on, and Iris hugged me. I smiled, hugging back, holding her very close to me.  
'Baby, where'd you go?' whispered she.  
'I thought I heard my mobile rang, so I walked back,' I said quickly.  
She looked weird, but kissed me full on my mouth. Right in front of Jesse.  
HA! Take that.  
God, my stomach tingled.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so it's been a while since Jesse came here to visit Iris. I haven't been jealous anymore. Not possible, she gives me enough attention. I'm truly worried that I am in love with her.

Yup, I am in love with her. Big time. Why am I worried about that? Well, there is a lot of boy attention for her. I am afraid that she'll find someone else. God I'm screwed.  
'Baby?' I heard her beautiful voice through my apartment. Nobody was home.

James went to the pool with Jelma, and Carlos and Logan went ghost hunting. Pfft.. ghosts.  
'I am in the kitchen, love,' I called back. I was making some tea, for some reason a had a cold. That's ironic. In the warmth of Los Angeles.  
I heard quick light footsteps, and my baby walked in to the kitchen with a dazzling smile.

'Good news honey!' She squealed while she kissed my cheeks happily. I loved seeing her happy. 'Tell me Hun,' I asked while sneezing. She giggled softly. 'That looked so cute. Are you okay? Feeling some better?' she asked while wrapping my blanket some tighter around me. 'I'm fine babe.

Tell me!' I said curious. Iris was literally jumping from happiness. 'Jelma and I are invited to make a song with Justin Bieber!' She cheered. First I felt my heart stop beating. 'T..that's amazing,' I smiled.

'Honey, it's for the children's foundation. All the money we earn with it, will go to war child,' she said, pulling me with her to the living room.

We sat down on the couch, and she looked at me. I smiled real now. 'God, you're such a sweetheart.' She blushed when I said that.  
'I hope you won't mind, you know that there isn't anything going to happen right?' She got it right immediately.

'Of course I know, you're mine!' She laughed because of the firmness in my voice. 'Good baby. But now I'm here, so I am going to make you better. Does that sound good?' she asked sweetly. My stomach tingled.  
'Yeah, it kind of does,' I said innocent. 'Fine. By the way, I have to tell you something! I found a girl who is in. She is really nice. She's my best friend... actually,' Iris said, looking at me. I felt myself jump up.

'Who?' I asked happily. She smiled bright. 'Her name is Désiré, goes by Desi. She is really sweet, and Jesse's girlfriend and...' She continued, but I didn't listen anymore. Jesse had a girlfriend! Why was I worrying so much? The damn guy had a girlfriend of his own! I liked him a lot more now. And that Desi seemed fine too.

'Seems great!' I said with maybe too much enthusiasm. 'Yeah, Desi is amazing. I hope Jesse asks her to marry him quickly, before someone else does.' That sounded weird, how she said that. Why would she want that so badly? 'Why?' asked I.  
'I would be thrilled to have her as my niece!' Wow, wait, slow down. Niece? Is Jesse... Iris' her.. COUSIN?  
'Is Jesse your cousin?' I asked weirdly. 'You didn't know?' Iris gasped.

I shook my head quietly. 'Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I thought you'd understand that... oh gosh, I probably hurt you a lot times while I was hugging him and stuff, and you didn't know that he was my cousin... I am truly sorry,' she apologized. I smiled. 'As long as you're mine, I'm fine,' I rhymed.

'Very beautiful Shakespeare,' she laughed, and kissed me.  
First I kissed her back, then bailed.  
'I can't, you can't, we can't baby. I'm sick, and I don't want to make you sick,' I said genuinely.  
'You know what, I don't care.' She smiled confident, what made me laugh and sneeze.

'Hun, you're a singer. If it is something you better can't have is voice trouble,' I told her. She sighed. 'Don't ruin my fun.' I chuckled, and took her in my arms. Now she made a satisfied sigh. 'I love you, Kendall. I do, truly. Always have, always will.' Her voice sounded muffled in my shirt.  
'And I love you Iris. Truly,' I smiled.

'Can we kiss now, it's like a pretty passionate moment,' she said. I smirked, and brought my lips to hers. My stomach tingled again, as our lips moved in sync. We started real kissing, and the moment got pretty heated.

She laid her hand on my cheek, and her shy kiss was making me crazy. I grabbed her hip, and laid her on the couch softly. I laid down, part next to her, part on her.

I smiled in the kiss when she pulled me on her. The moment became even more heated, and I felt that she felt the same. I moved my hand uncomfortable on her hip, and also that she felt.

She grabbed my hand, and moved it up. She moved it over her hip, belly, side, to her... oh yeah. My stomach tingled, but I felt a bit bad. I was making her sick, and weren't we moving too fast?

'Iris, aren't we moving too fast?' I mumbled, asking her for mention.  
'I love you,' she mumbled back as answer. Actually.. it was good enough for me.  
We kissed again willingly, but then we heard screaming.  
It was Jelma's voice...

Iris and I shot up and looked at each other worried. We stood up from the couch, and we ran over to the hall way. But what we saw there.. oh god.


	8. Chapter 8

Iris' P.O.V  
Kendall and I were shocked. In the hallway stood a couple of people. Jelma, James, Carlos, Logan, Jesse, Desi and Camille. By seeing Camille's look, and her standing across Logan...they had a serious fight. 'What's going on here?' asked Kendall. He wrapped his arm around me protectively when the others looked at us annoyed. Well, Camille and Logan. 'I got to go.' Camille gave Logan one last glare, and wanted to walk away. 'Hey, I asked something,' Kendall said with a clearer voice now. 'I don't want to talk about it,' Logan groaned. 'Not anymore right?!' Camille's voice sounded high-pitchy and hurt. 'What happened honey?' I asked her softly. Camille started crying in my arms. 'Come on, we'll go to your place sweetie,' I smiled to her, and she nodded weakly. 'I'll see you later baby,' I whispered to Kendall who gave me a kiss on my hand, and rubbed my back. 'What's wrong love?' I asked Camille once we were in her apartment. 'Logan and I had a date, but he cancelled, because he wanted to meet DESI,' Camille cried. I gasped. Logan loves Camille! He wouldn't do something like that. 'I know Logan loves you sweetie, I think that it is a misunderstanding,' I said, with an 'I'm trying to cheer you up' smile. 'I'm telling you, exactly the way he said it.' Camille sniffed, and I stood up. 'I'm going to make you some tea sweetheart, it'll be alright. I promise,' I said, and walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed my mobile and texted Logan.  
"I: Lo, why did you cancel your date?"  
I waited for a couple of minutes while I was making tea when I got an answer.

"L: Ris, I was planning something for our anniversary and made the most worse excuse right?"

For one second I laughed. Truly a Logan action. Something so sweet, turned out so wrong.  
"I: fixin' it right now."  
Then I got another text. And my stomach tingled. It was from Kendall.  
"K: you're such a sweetheart."  
"I: thanks, so are you love, can't wait to see you again"  
"K: miss you baby."  
When I got that text, I putted away my phone, smiling, and walked over to Camille with the tea. 'Camille, I asked Logan why he cancelled your date. The reason is unbelievably sweet! You know Logan. He arranges the most amazing things, and then everything goes wrong. This was one of them. Believe me Camille, he already said that he made the most worst excuse ever. He loves you,' I smiled. She hugged me. 'If it wasn't for you it wouldn't be alright, Ris. Thank you, I want to hug Logan now.' Camille pulled me over to the door, and we ran over to 2J. She knocked, and James opened. 'Hi,' he laughed when Camille and I peeked in past him. We laughed also, and Camille ran in, over to a pale looking Logan. She hugged him, and he hugged her back, very tightly. 'Wuaaah,' I squealed, and hugged Kendall very tightly. He kissed my cheek, while laughing. 'I missed you too,' I whispered, and hold on tight. He smiled in my hair, and pulled me on his lap. He hugged me tight also. 'Baby, I love you so much and I missed you. Even if it were just for an half hour. Will you go on a date with me tonight?' Kendall asked sweetly. I gasped and squealed again. 'Yes of course!' I called, and kissed him full on his mouth. He kissed back, smiling again, and his kiss was very sweet. Even though I was longing to his rough lips from an half our ago...


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall's P.O.V

'Well, I hate to interrupt but…' Iris and I laughed, 'Jess you so do not.' Her words made me nod. Jesse grinned, and looked at Desi. 'Don't you have something to say?' Desi gave him a weird look. 'What are you talking about?' 'Well, I was hoping you had something to say to cover up me interrupting them while I don't have anything to say.' Everyone laughed, Iris jumped up from my lap and ran up to Jesse. 'Jess, have you been sent to make sure I won't do anything bad?' Jesse laughed and caught her while spinning my girl around. 'Of course. You will always be my little baby cousin.'  
'Oh you!' They started running around the apartment, Iris chasing Jesse and they ran out, still chasing. I looked at Desi. 'We've chosen the weirdest family EVER to date, trust me.' I laughed by Desi's words and stood up. 'Well, now everyone is happy again,' I sneezed and continued, 'I'm heading back to bed. What else I'll probably won't be a nice date tonight. Bye guys,' I said and waved. 'Get better soon Kendall!' Camille and Desi told me and got back to talking to the guys who waved back.  
I walked out of the apartment, back to my own with a happy smiled on my face.  
I had a date tonight! Breathe Kendall… breaaaathe. I got tackled from behind when I was about to walk into the hallway of my apartment. 'Baby,' I laughed, and swung Iris from my back to the front. 'Hi honey, where are you going?' She gave me such a sweet smile that my stomach gave me butterflies. 'I told everyone that I should rest a little before our date what else I would be horrible company.'  
She nodded, opened the door, shove me in and grabbed my face. 'I love you, so much,' she whispered while being very close to me. She kissed me, winked and walked away.

I stood there for a second, when my mom walked out of the laundry room. 'Honey, are you okay?' She looked worried as I came back to the land of the living. I laughed, 'hi mom, yeah I'm fine! Iris just left.' Mom grinned. 'So I see. I like her, Kendall. She's nice. Now, go back to your couch you're still sick!' I sat down on the couch, smiling like an idiot because of what my mom said about Iris. 'Mom, take care of me?' Mom started glowing, and rushed over to me to give me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. 'Of course sweetie, I'll get you a cup of tea!'

Logan's P.O.V

We were having fun, playing some games, singing and stuff while there was a knock on Jelma and Iris their apartment door. Jelma walked up to the door and opened it. It revealed Jo. James, Carlos and I gasped loudly. Jo! Oh god… Jelma looked back at us with a laugh, thinking we were joking. 'Don't mind them they're crazy,' she said to Jo, not knowing Jo knew us for a longer time than she did. 'Can I help you?'  
Jo grimaced while waving at us. 'I know, they're very crazy but nice of course.' Camille ran up and hugged Jo. 'Hi, I've missed you!' she said, and Jo hugged her back. 'I have missed you too! And you too guys!'  
Jesse, Desi, Iris and Jelma stood together next to the couch while the guys and I went to greet Jo. 'Jo, they are our new friends. This is Jesse McCartney and his girlfriend Desi. The apartment we're standing in right now belongs to Iris and Jelma, the other two. We became friends with them when they came living here. They're a band,' I told Jo. 'Guys,' I looked at Jesse, Desi, Jelma and Iris who were looking kind of confused, 'this is Jo. She is our friend, before you lived here so moved to Australia for a movie… Why are you back?' Jo sighed, 'the movie turned out to be a major flop, so I returned here!' Camille looked at me, a bit horrified. I knew why. Kendall…  
'It's good to have you back!' James and Carlos smiled, and looked at me. They had the same look as Camille. Jesse, Desi, Jelma and Iris went to introduce while I ran up to gather around with Camille, James and Carlos. 'What to do? Kendall and Iris may not break they're amazingly cute together!' Camille hissed. 'I'm sorry by the way, Bitters told me to go here to see all of you,' Jo apologized. 'No worries! It's great to meet you!' Iris assured her. 'The ex of your boyfriend…' Carlos whispered. 'Is… Kendall here? I would really like to see him again,' Jo said, looking at us. Iris shot up, and looked at me with a weird look. 'He is… in our apartment. He's sick you see, sneezing and sore throat,' I said quickly. 'Poor Kendall, being a singer… I'll go say hi quickly!' She smiled and said her byes and nice to see you again. When the door slammed close after her, Iris walked up to me. 'Logan, what did just happen?' Her voice sounded shakily, I knew I had to tell her. 'Jo is Kendall's ex-girlfriend, Iris.'  
She looked at the ground. 'Why did they break up?' A small whisper, I could barely hear it. 'Because Jo had to move to Australia.' 'That means, he was still in love with her when she left…'  
I grabbed Iris her shoulders and pulled her in a hug. 'Not anymore, Iris. He's incredibly much in love with you. Trust me.'  
I felt a hot warmth on my shoulder, water. A tear. 'What if he will fall in love with her again?' I pulled her closer, and the rest joined our hug. 'Then he's majorly crazy.'  
I was a bit scared though myself. What would Kendall do? I grabbed my phone when Iris hugged Jelma and pulled herself together.  
_Kendall, code 1 code 1. Jo's back..._


	10. Chapter 10

Mom was just handing me another cup of tea when my phone vibrated.  
'Thanks mom,' I smiled and putted the tea down on the table. I grabbed my phone and was half expecting it to be a message from Iris. It wasn't though, it was Logan.  
_Kendall, code 1, code 1. Jo's back…  
_Okay, I got a heart attack. Well not really, but my heart started pounding as a drum set in a drum solo. 'Damn,' I whispered and jumped up. I paced around, knowing that Logan meant that Jo was on her way here. 'Mom, Jo is on her way here! She's back in Palm woods.' My voice sounded freaked. Mom ran up to me, with a worried look in her eyes. 'What about…' _Iris._ 'I love her.' 'You loved Jo as well, this won't be a nice say hi, honey.' 'I know, what should I do?' We heard knocking on the door, 'at first, open the door. Second, you need to tell Iris. And tell Jo that you have Iris now.'

I nodded, and mom gave me a kiss on my forehead. 'I'll be in my bedroom,' she said and she walked away. 'Why does she have to make it so hard,' I whispered under my breath and I walked over to the door, taking a deep breath and opened. At first I wasn't sure if I should look, but I finally did and saw Jo. My heart made a weak jump after all that time of being apart from her. I knew that she left while we still had feelings for each other. But I had Iris now so I couldn't, and really shouldn't, think back of those feelings. I didn't know if they had left me because I hadn't seen her since she left. 'Hi, Kendall. I'm back,' Jo said, smiling. I smiled back, not knowing what to say, exactly. 'Hi Jo, how come you're back?' Well, that's nice of me. I haven't seen her in 1,5 year and that's how I react? By being so… weird?  
'I, ohm, the movie was a total flop. The contract for movie two and three got cancelled… so, here I am.' I grimaced by seeing her sad response. 'That's… that's awful, I'm so sorry, are you okay?' It's like my brains were a sponge. I clearly wasn't aware of the fact I knew more than one sentence to say. 'I'm fine, I'm going back to New Town High now. I have…' she paused for a moment, while she turned a bit red. 'I have missed you, Kendall.' My heart sank to my shoes and I looked at her with a bit of a guilty look. 'I need to,' I started but Katie interrupted my, almost moment to tell Jo about Iris. 'Hey bro, hey Rissie. How come you're taller all of a sudden, Ris?' I was about to wipe my hand in front of my face while Jo looked at me with a confused look.

Jo turned around and grimaced at Katie. Katie looked a bit horrified by her mistake. 'Jo, hi… sorry I thought you were someone else! Nice to see you again!' _Yeah, nice save, Katie._ 'You too, Katie, nice to see you again,' Jo said, still with the grimace when she turned towards me again. 'I have a girlfriend,' I said, not exactly knowing how I should have told her otherwise. 'Oh that is… That is great. I have met Iris, she seemed very nice, and Jelma… Jelma actually apologized for the guys being so crazy. They didn't know. Iris said that she thought it was great to meet me. She doesn't know me yet, does she?' I shook my head, but grimaced. 'We know them for half a year now since they moved next to us.' Jo and I were silent for a while, looking at each other when James suddenly walked up together with Jelma. 'Hey guys! You want to go swimming?' Jo shook her head quietly, 'no thank you… I should go and unpack. It's very nice to see you again… Kendall, you too James. Nice to have met you, Jelma. I'll see you all later.' She whispered the last sentence and walked away quickly. I knew I kind of broke her heart. I sighed, and opened the door for James and Jelma to come in. 'Yeah, I already wasn't fond of the idea of swimming. What happened, what did she say?' Jelma putted her hand on my arm and looked at me with an 'are you okay?' smile. 'She said that her movie didn't continue and… that she missed me. Then Katie accidently said Iris to her, I told her that I have a girlfriend and then she said that she thought Iris is a very nice girl.' 'Oh god,' Jelma said. She looked sad. 'You broke her heart.' I glanced at her, 'You could have kept that to yourself.' She looked down. 'Sorry.' James wrapped an arm around me. 'You love Iris right? Then you shouldn't be thinking or blaming yourself for anything else.' I sighed. 'I know, I love her very much but it's weird to see Jo again. I mean, last time I saw her we broke up but I was very much in love with her.' Jelma looked up again, 'you're not going to hurt Iris… right?' 'I love her, Jelma.' My voice sounded shakily. 'But is your love for her bigger than your love for Jo?' I didn't even think about it, I was already nodding my head. 'She and I had an immediate connection. Where is she?' James looked at Jelma who looked back. 'She's with Logan now… she found about you and Jo.' I cursed under my breath. 'Logan told her that you love her, don't worry about that. But I saw her looking. Jo is also very pretty. She's just scared that she might lose you, or that Jo will win you back,' Jelma said quietly. I sighed. 'All I want is Iris, and I can't think of Jo being so mean that she would try to break us up. At least, I hope.' 'Well, if she does, you might see me standing up as I did with Lilli.' Jelma grimaced and I smiled. 'You have all the right. Now, let's go, I want to see my girl.'


	11. Chapter 11

It's a while ago since Jo came back, and in the mean time I got used to it about her being there while Iris and I were still happily together. My idea of the relationship Jo and I have had was fading while I felt more and more for Iris. She had become 18 a month ago, and the party was phenomenal. We threw a party in Palm Woods (we had locked up Mr. Bitters for security) and it was amazing. I was just on my way from the pool to my apartment when I ran in to Jo. 'Hey,' I smiled and waved a bit lamely. She smiled back, but in a weird way. 'Hi, I, Kendall I want to talk to you. Or at least, not talk. I know that you still have feelings for me and I don't want you to continue with Iris, I want you.' She pushed me against the wall and leaned in. 'I don't want to be with you, Jo. What are you doing?!' I freaked a bit. Why was Jo doing this? I thought that she was cooler than trying to break up me and Iris. 'You do,' she whispered, and leaned in. She pinned my arms against the wall. Damn, how could she be so damn strong for a girl?! I tried to push her away but she had pushed her whole body against me. She was close to my lips, when I heard a gasp.

Iris P.O.V

I walked through the hallways of Palm Woods, (being an eighteen year old girl now) I was enjoying everything. Jelma was now together with James, Jesse asked Desi to marry him, Logan and Camille were still together and Carlos found his own girl called Davanee. She was very nice, and Carlos got over Jelma. While I was thinking this, I ran in to Jelma. 'Hey girl!' We fell in to each other's arms laughing and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. 'Hi honey, where're you going?' I asked, while going to the left. 'I'm going with you silly, to the boys!' We squealed a bit, still being so happy to be with our boys. We went left another time, when I felt my heart sink to my shoes. Kendall and Jo… Jelma gasped, and Jo looked up. She backed off, but smiled at me. 'I told you.' She kissed Kendall's cheek, and walked in to her apartment. 'Iris, that was really not…' Kendall started, but I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. 'what I think I saw?' I started walking away, but he pulled me back. 'No, she pinned me against the wall! She hold my arms and she was strong, I didn't kiss her I promise!' I shook him off of me and ran away. I heard Jelma stop Kendall so I could get away. 'What in hell Kendall?!' Jelma yelled. I heard him say something but I didn't want to hear it…

A week has passed, and in that week I haven't been talking to Kendall. I knew that he was innocent, and it was hard to not talk. Jelma was convincing me that he was innocent, she even saw the hallway video that the security camera had made, which showed that he was innocent. Though, I didn't want to talk to him. It had a reason though. I knew things that the others didn't know. When Jo knew that I knew that it wasn't Kendall's fault, she came up to me. She threatened me. She showed me pictures of me and Kendall doing… things. It wasn't just kissing. It wasn't just one step further. No… it was a picture of us doing everything. She also told me that it wasn't the only picture. Look, normally I'd do everything to stay with Kendall, but we had a contract with Nickelodeon. We couldn't have a career in Nickelodeon with such pictures. I knew I had to think of a plan, but for now, I was just heartbroken that I couldn't be with Kendall. I did the right thing for his career. I could always go back to where I came from, but this was Kendall's chance. He had to go on with this, and if that was excluding me… then it had to be that way. There was also something else. Sigh. I appear to be pregnant for two weeks now, and Kendall doesn't know that yet. I grabbed my mobile and texted Jo. _I need to talk to Kendall. It's important, after that I will disappear from Palm Woods.._


	12. Chapter 12

It was true, I was planning on going back to where I came from. I needed to. Jelma would stay here and I would go back home. _5 minutes _, she texted back.  
I paced, but called Kendall. 'IRIS.' I smiled by hearing his voice and I got a lump in my throat. 'Kendall, I need to talk to you…' 'YOU SURE ARE RIGHT THAT WE NEED TO TALK, I FREAKING MISS YOU,' Kendall started but I interrupted him. 'My place, now?' I heard a knock on the door and turned off my phone. I opened the door, and Kendall stood there, looking bad. His eyes were red, he looked thinner and his face was white. 'Iris, I…' 'Come in.' My voice sounded harsh, so I swallowed, and looked down. I was scared that Jo was listening. He looked weird, and walked in. I locked the door, Jelma was at the boys' place. I ran over to Kendall and hugged him. 'Sshh,' I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back tightly, and kissed my cheek. 'I know that you didn't do anything,' I whispered. 'Why are we whispering? And thank god, Iris I love you,' Kendall whispered back in my ear, we were still holding each other. 'I need to disappear. For a while. I… family business. I won't tell anyone what it's about, so I won't tell you either. I just want you to know that it will be quite a while and that I love you. Incredibly much… and that… I'm pregnant.' Kendall backed off and stared at me. Him dumping me would happen now. He wouldn't want a baby, so he would dump me and Jo wouldn't be a problem for his career anymore. 'You're serious? Oh god, Iris, I love you, that's amazing we'll be together forever with our baby!' His face became extremely happy. This wasn't the reaction I thought it would be… 'I'm… Kendall… that's everything I want but we can't… I need to leave,' I started crying and he wrapped his arms around me. 'But we need to… our baby,' he whispered while having a tear too. 'You can't leave!'

I sighed and wiped away my tears. 'I need to,' I said clearly now. 'My time is over, I need to go. This is for you,' I gave him a letter, within I had written my goodbye. 'I love you,' I whispered my bringing my lips to his. I knew that he was confused, but he kissed me anyways. He knew that I wasn't joking. He laid a hand on my belly and wrapped his other arm around me. 'I love you and this baby,' he whispered when we backed off. 'I love you both too,' I whispered back, and pecked his lips. I let go of him, and grabbed my suitcases. 'Everything there is to tell is in that letter,' I said, pointing to the letter in his hand. He sniffled and nodded. 'I love you, so much.' I cried and walked away quickly. I was leaving the love of my life behind.

Kendall P.O.V

She walked away, leaving me as confused as… well whatever. Very confused. I stared at the letter in my hand, and opened it.

_To my dearest Kendall,_

_Don't ever be mistaken, I love you to death and I promise I will find a way back to you. I had to leave, because if I didn't, both our careers will be over. Normally I would have stayed with you if it was just my career. I want you and only you, and I put my career aside any day. But it isn't, it's also your career and I don't have a say._ _  
Just, trust me in this and I hope that you won't hate me. I have been pregnant for two weeks, I just found out when the thing happened with Jo. I'm sorry that I haven't told you sooner, I wasn't sure how to. Of course you have a say in this, and I want you to be the only daddy this baby knows. I was planning on naming the baby Noah Jesse if it is a boy, and Katherine Jemara if it is a girl. If you don't agree, you have to tell Jelma who will tell me, what you want. If you do like it, please text me YES. I won't be able to answer. Please do not show this to anyone else besides your mom, Katie and the guys. No one else is allowed to know about me being pregnant. Well of course, Jelma knows. This is no goodbye, Kendall. It's a bye, but I will find you again. At least, if you want me to._ _  
Don't forget me, please.  
I love you, Kendall._

_Forever Yours,_

_Iris'_

I noticed that I was crying when I finished the letter. She was gone… but for how long, and why? I had been hoping that it was a joke until I read about the names. I loved her idea for the names, so I grabbed my mobile and texted her. _YES  
_I would, damn it, put my career aside for her any minute. Something was going on, but what?! I walked out of… *swallow* Jelma's apartment, and bumped in to Jo outside. 'Kendall, I need to tell you something. You. Will be. My guy.' I rolled my eyes and I wanted to walk on when she stopped me. 'I know where Iris is, and I have placed a lot of people around her house. Now if you don't do what I say, you might have a wounded Iris and no one, will ever know that it was me.' On that moment she scared the crap out of me. 'Jo, what happened to you in Australia…This is not you… BUT FINE. Don't hurt Iris…' She smiled devilish.


	13. Chapter 13

Iris P.O.V

I was back at home with my parents now. I missed Kendall like crazy, and my belly was starting to grow. I had to think of a plan to make sure that Jo's picture of Kendall and me would be deleted. Once that would be done, and Jo would be gone, he and I could be together forever. I asked my friends Lisanne and Tamara to help me out.  
This one day, I got a text from Joe Jonas… WHAT?! Yeah, He appeared to be friends with Jelma now. OH MY GOD!  
_Hi Iris, I got your number from Jelma, whose a good friend of mine now. I know you're a fan of my brothers and me, and at first I want to thank you for that, and second: I know how to help you with a revenge plan for Jo. This is weird, Joe Jo. Blegh. Sorry, I'm wandering off. I hate what she did to you, and Jelma told me that you're too sweet for that, so I take that for granted. Hold strong, Joe Jonas.  
_I was kind of screaming when Tamara ran in and Lisanne freaked out next to me. 'Rissie, are you okay? Is the baby coming?!' I smiled hugely. 'No dude, I just got a text from Joe Jonas!' Tamara was jumping. 'Shut uuuuup, let me look!' Lisanne yelled and squealed. 'Oh my god, first Big Time Rush, now Jonas Brothers? Dude, I remember the time that you were a normal girl,' Tamara laughed. We hugged each other and I texted Joe back how sweet Jelma was, how I loved the Jonas Brothers and how I wanted to take revenge on Jo. I was seriously hoping that it wasn't Jo in disguise.  
It's on now.

Kendall's P.O.V

A lot of people kept coming up to me, asking where Iris was and if I was back with Jo again. I couldn't handle it, especially because I missed Iris terribly much and I knew that she was carrying my baby. I felt like I had a black hole inside my chest which was hurting like hell. 'Kendall!' 'NO I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE- oh, Jelma hey. I was expecting someone who has questions about where Iris is.' I tried to smile at J, but it didn't really work. She gave me an empathy smile and grabbed my hand. 'It isn't easy, Kendall. Especially with.. you know, the circumstances. But everything will be okay. I promise, as does she. I have some news.' My heart started racing, and she pulled me with to her apartment. All the guys were in there, including Joe and Nick Jonas. 'Hey guys, nice to see you!' I greeted. 'Hey Kendall, right back at you bro,' Joe replied and shook my hand. Nick did the same and said, 'sit down, you're going to like this.' Jelma grabbed her laptop, and showed a picture.  
I sat down and stared at the picture. First I couldn't really see what it was… but when I realised, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. 'You want us to leave you alone?' Camille asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. 'If you all please,' I whispered. The guys stood up, all gave me a sort of friendly nudge thing. Camille followed with a stroke over my back. Nick and Joe did the same, and Jelma was still sitting in her seat. 'I know that you'd like some privacy, but I'm staying here-' She wasn't finished talking, but I interrupted. 'Of course, this is your apartment, J. I under-' 'BECAUSE I have messages to give you for with the pics.' I looked at her, and smiled… I think… incredibly huge. 'Hero?' She grinned. 'Absolutely.' She showed me the first picture. It was more of a collage thing. Five pictures next to each other. It were all Iris with longer somewhat darker (dark blond) hair, bangs and she had pulled up her shirt while someone else made the picture. Iris looked down at her belly in every picture. The thing was, in every picture more to the right, her belly was bigger. I felt tears coming up. 'It's beautiful,' I mumbled. 'It is, Kendall. The message she sent with this picture was:  
_  
"Hiya J! God I miss you all so much it hurts. Sometimes it feels like time has stopped around me. However, the picture shows a thing that does not stop. My belly is growing and growing, and I wish you were all here with me to see it. Or even better: me coming back. I wish I could. The first picture was taken one week after I got here. So in the first month. The second picture was in the third month… do you see that difference? Getting fat! The third picture was in the fourth month, since my belly was growing like Renesmee fast. The fourth picture in the sixth month… and the final picture is from yesterday. The eighth month. J, I'm scared. I miss Kendall so much, and I really want him and I to be together before the baby gets born.. but I think that it's impossible. I'll come back though. This baby won't know another daddy. I love him with all my heart. I was at the doctor's yesterday. The baby is perfectly healthy, and so am I. I'm so happy, just thinking about the baby. I know the gender… do you want to know? Of course you do. It's a baby girl."_ I started crying during Jelma's read aloud and she hugged me. 'A girl,' I sniffled, 'I miss and love them both so much, Jelma.' She comforted me and nodded. 'I know Kendall, it's really hard. Hold on though, you're going to be together again. Even if that's the last thing I'll do.' I weakly smiled, hugged her back and nodded. 'Please continue.' _'I spoke to Kendall about this right before I left. Well, I wrote him that letter and inside I had written something about the names for the babies. Katherine Jemara. I just had expected to be long back… The people here can't pronounce that. What should I do?! I was thinking about asking Kendall what he thinks about Nora. Nora Katherine Knight. So I can say Nora around here and the people are able to pronounce her name. But I don't know how to do that without being caught… Can you ask Kendall? I'm so happy to think about this baby and just knowing that she's half Kendall's."_ Jelma read. 


	14. Chapter 14

I was nodding. 'Yes, I love that name. Tell her that please.' 'Good, because Nora is so cute!' Jelma exulted. I grinned and nudged her. 'Next!' I saw a couple of pictures of Iris with her family, and some girls- friends she has, and some photos of her parents putting a hand on her belly and Iris glowing. 'The final surprise,' Jelma started, 'is a clip. Jesse visited Iris last week and they made a little YouTube video.'  
I was extremely excited, and sat up. 'Hey everyone, I'm Jesse McCartney and today I'm going to talk about some songs.' A little one minute during part came up about some Ke$ha song, and then it happened. 'Now I want to introduce my cousin Iris, or Rissie as we all call her, for evaluating the next song. Hi, Ris!' Iris sat down next to Jesse and smiled in to the camera. Her belly was pretty huge, but it smile me smile like an idiot. 'Hi Jess, always a pleasure to see you!' She grinned. I forgot how sweet her voice is…  
'The next song we're going to talk about is Worldwide, by Big Time Rush. It was written by Kendall Knight. What do you think about it?' My heart made a little jump as he said that. It was true, I had persuaded Gustavo in to letting me write a song and I had wrote Worldwide in ten minutes. 'I love this song. It shows a commitment, from a man to a woman which kind of says: but we were supposed to stay together… well, whatever you do I'll be with you and I'll love you forever.' Jesse nodded impressed. 'You seem to understand Kendall. Do you have the same experience?' 'Yes, I do. I am in love with some on who is on the other side of the world. It's tricky, but I have to be here and he has to be there.' 'I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!' I sort of yelled, sort of whispered. It was a weird combination, but it sounded raw. Jelma grabbed my hand and stroke it with her thumb. I took a deep breath and shut up. 'That's really sad… But is it the same like what Kendall is saying? Will you see your love again?' Jesse asked. Iris smiled and nodded. 'Absolutely. True love lasts, even when a distance makes itself a problem.' Iris and Jesse finished talking about Worldwide and talked about two other songs before ending their session. 'It was great having you on the show, Rissie. Thank you for being here!' Jesse thanked Iris and hugged her. She grinned, 'of course Jess, can't say no to you! Thank you for allowing me to be here. Like it!' They said bye, and screen became black. I smiled sincerely, since a long time and gave Jelma a hug. 'Thank you for showing me this, J. You're a true friend.' She smiled, and called the others to come back in again. Oh, have I told you… Jelma and James broke up. It didn't work, since James had fallen head over heels in love with Lucy, a friend, and Jelma with Joe… Well, I was just happy that they were happy. I was as well, after seeing Iris again. Man… How do I get her back?! AND NORA!

A year later, we were still not together. I had seen some pictures of Iris and Nora, but that wasn't enough. I missed them like hell and I wanted them there ASAP. I actually still didn't understand why Iris had had to leave. Probably because of Jo, because she was sticking to me like glume. She was real nice to me again, and it kind of felt like how our first relationship was. Except for, I didn't want to be with her this time, and I think she's mentally sick for putting Iris and me through this! 'Hi, Kendall.' Speak about the little blond devil.

'Hi, Jo.' Everyone in Palm Woods seem to think we were really together again for good, and even everyone was voting for us for my birthday party soon. It would be a huge party with a band and a lot of food and stuff. Well, 22 is not something to forget. 'Let's go for a walk!' She pulled me with her outside of the Palm Woods and she started running. 'Jo, what's going on?' I asked, a bit worried. 'I need to talk to you,' she said, pulling me behind a bush. I raised my eyebrow. 'Kendall, I really like you, but I don't want to be with you. When I got back from Australia I did, but then I saw Iris and you. I was happy for you. Truth is, I'm being blackmailed. My parents and brother are kidnapped, and it's all Hawk. My new manager? He kidnapped them and would keep them alive as long as I would date you so my publicity is bigger and Hawk would be more popular. When I found out about their plans to execute Iris… I tried to make her break up with you in that hall way and explain everything to her myself. They were planning on letting her rot in a dungeon, I had to do something. Hawk has this picture of you and Iris doing.. ehh, things. I had to confront her with the pictures and make her leave so she wouldn't be in danger. Especially when I heard Jelma say she was pregnant. I had to make her leave. I'm so extremely sorry but I got us all deeper in to trouble… and I'm so scared. I know you must hate me, you haven't seen your child, and the love of your life… but I was scared that my family gets murdered. All the camera's and voice tapes was not my doing.. it was Hawk. I'm still the same Jo. Kendall please, I'm really sorry…'

I was shocked. Iris would have been dead if Jo didn't… Jo's family would have been dead… 'I understand you, Jo. You should have done this earlier though. Now I know we can think of a plan!' I texted the guys that they had to come, and we all sat down. Nick, Joe and Jelma had come as well and we all started to think of a plan. I had no hard time believing the story, when Jo and I dated the first time she was incredibly sweet. Such a change couldn't have been made in Australia. Hawk… I was so mad at Hawk.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later, my birthday party. Everyone was really excited, and even Jo and I were. We were getting along now, still not as a couple but as friends. I forgave her and she made a plan with the guys for tonight. I invited Hawk to come as well –as "my girlfriends manager"- and I knew that tonight was the night. If our plan worked, Iris could come back within a week. It wasn't really my birthday today, that was yesterday but today was Friday. Better evening to celebrate! A lot of people were coming, but the guys I wanted to spend my birthday with were acting really weird all day. And so did Jo. Jelma, Camille, Davanee. Driving me nuts!  
But okay, well, it was my birthday so I was happily walking around shaking people's hands and stuff, when I got pulled in to a closet. 'I know karate!' I yelled and kept my hand in front of my. I heard a slight giggle. 'No you don't.' I raised my eyebrow, 'Jo? Why are we in the closet?' 'Duh, obvious? We can't speak privately somewhere else. You know that!' 'Hawk,' I growled. She nodded agreeing and turned on the lights. 'So, Hawk will come to the birthday. I'll show him that I'm famous enough without being your girlfriend et voila!' I smiled, we had prepared a whole plan. 'Oh, and I got you something for your birthday.' 'Oh, Jo! That's not necessary, really!' She looked at me with her eyes being a bit wet. 'Yes, it is. Kendall, I've hurt you and Iris so badly. It's terrible. And this is the least I could do.' She pulled out a present. 'Thank you,' I whispered. I knew it couldn't compete to my real girlfriend and my daughter being here with me, but it was really nice of Jo to do this. I tore off the paper and stared at the present. It was a frame, for pictures. Left it showed Iris and me right before her 18th birthday, and the right one showed Iris who was holding Nora. I hugged Jo without saying anything, she would had always.  
'Good,' she coughed softly and let go. 'Let's go to your birthday party!' We checked the hallway if no one was there, and we quickly escaped out of the closet. So weird to say that. We both went to our room to change, and I actually got excited for what my friends had planned for me. 'Kendall! It's time!' I heard Katie call. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. 'I know you're still very sad. But tonight is all about having fun. You will.' I smiled at my little wise sister, and kissed her forehead. 'You're right, baby sis. I'll be fine.' She took my hand, and we walked over to the pool. My party would be outside. 'Wait, where is Bitters?' Katie put her fingers on her nose and squeezed.  
'"Hello, is this Mr Bitters? We have stored your candy supplies in Miami Florida. We would like you to pick this up within one day or your order will be replaced. Have a nice day." You should've seen him rush out the door, yelling to Buddha Bob that he's in charge today. Uhuh!' I laughed and did my happy dance. 'Katie, you're amazing. Have I ever told you that?' 'Well, you have but I like it anyway.' We laughed together, and walked on to the pool. 'SURPRISE THAT YOU ALREADY KNOW!' My friends, mom, Katie and practically the rest of the residents in Palm Woods yelled. I saw a huge table with presents, a DJ, a stage, dance floor, partying people; tables with drinks and snacks and party lights. Balloons, confetti… It was amazing. 'Guys! You shouldn't have!' I yelled, and hugged my friends, mom and Katie. Gustavo and Kelly walked up, 'but if we wouldn't have, you'd be disappointed,' Kelly stated. 'True,' I chuckled, and hugged her as well. I looked at Gustavo, and his face was surly. I grinned, he started as well and pulled me in a hug. 'Happy birthday, dog.' I nodded, it was the best he could do. 'Thanks everyone… LETS GO PARTY!'  
We started dancing, and I danced with everyone, even Jo. Not slow dancing, just jumping around. Hawk came up to me, what kind of made me nauseous. I pulled Jo against me and Hawk smiled disgustingly. 'I see my favourite couple!' Jo and I acted happy, and nodded, started talking about the weather. 'It has been fun, but I have to be somewhere important now,' Hawk said. 'No! YOU CAN'T!' Jo gasped and tucked his arm. 'You need to stay! Ehm, Kendall and I aren't doing so great these days. We need a little advice.' I looked at Jo and raised an eyebrow. She nodded. 'Yes, honey. I had to say it, I'm sorry. But with him around we're much sweeter to one another! He HAS to STAY.' She clenched her teeth a bit and I almost got the idea that I was missing something, when James came up to us and realised my suspicion.  
'YES, STAY!' He said, and pulled Hawk on the dance floor. 'What's happening?' I whispered to Jo. 'Nothing, but the party will be much more fun when he sees how sweet we are. Maybe he'll release my family then, because he thinks that we're just really in love; I'll put some guards around my family their house, we'll break up; you and Iris get together. Done!' I smiled, 'You've put thoughts in to this.' She winked, and walked up to Hawk.


	16. Chapter 16

Camille stood beside me, 'so, are you and Jo really getting back together now or what is that sudden change in sweetness?' I smiled, 'let's say we just understand each other now. She has not changed since before Australia, Camille. You two should start talking again.' Camille looked surprised, but my eyes got stuck on something else. 'A baby, what is a baby doing here?!' A baby was waddling through the crowd. I ran up to make sure no one bumped him or her over. 'Hey, baby,' I whispered when I picked him/her up. I looked at the baby and stated that it was a her. She had beautiful big green eyes. 'Hello baby, you're kind of lost here,' I said, then walked back to Camille. 'Whose baby is that?' She gasped. 'I don't know! Hey, what is she holding?' The baby was holding an envelope. Camille took the baby, and I opened the envelope.

_Dearest Kendall,_

_Happy 22nd birthday. I hope you've had a perfect day yesterday and that the guys, your mom, Katie, Jelma, Camille, Lucy –for James I've heard? Nice!- and Davanee have spoiled you a little bit. I'm sorry for not being there. I wish I could have been there yesterday, but hopefully I'll be there next year, for your real birthday. Have a nice evening, a great party and I hope you like the surprise that tonight will give you._

_With all my love._

I just knew it was from Iris! 'Camille… it's from Iris!' I gasped, and got a tight grip on the paper. 'Oh my god… How did she… But what is…' All of a sudden I saw a P.S.

_P.S, Kendall. The baby you might be holding or is close to you right now, is Nora._

'Give me the baby, Camille! Give her to me!' I quickly said, and took over Nora. I hugged my baby, and quickly walked over to the lobby. Camille walked speedily after me. 'What's going on, Kendall?!' The tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at my daughter, and kissed her cheeks, hugging her close. My beautiful Nora looked surprised and put her hand on my cheek. 'I love you,' I whispered. 'Kendall… Are you losing your mind?' I looked at Camille with a blush and smile. 'A bit,' I sniffled. 'Dadda?' Nora asked surprised. Maybe she has seen pictures of me… Knows who I am? 'Yes,' I whispered. 'Yes Nora, I am.' Camille gasped, 'was Iris pregnant?!' 'Sst,' I whispered. 'The hallways have ears, Hawk listens to what we're saying…' Camille came closer. 'Is this… your baby?' She whispered. I nodded lovingly. 'This is Nora and she is almost one. In two weeks she'll be one.' Camille stroke Nora's cheek and sighed. 'She's beautiful, Kendall…' I was hugging Nora, as I thought… But if Nora's here… 'A mom would not leave her child, right? She's here… SHE'S HERE!' I exulted and walked outside again. Mom and Katie saw me carrying Nora and they raised their eyebrows. Joe and Nick walked up with grins, 'and? She's beautiful, isn't she?' 'You knew?!' Joe winked at Jelma whom joined us. 'This is just the beginning, my dear Kendall,' she giggled. Jo and the guys stood next to us. 'Good, Lucy is talking to Hawk now, let the party begin,' Logan said with a devious smile. 'Is that… Nora?' Mom whispered. I nodded, gave Nora to my mom and a tear rolled down her cheek. 'She's beautiful,' Katie smiled. 'But… where is Iris then, she would not leave her child!' Jo tucked my arm and smiled. I looked at her, she pointed at the stage. 'Hello everyone!' I saw a girl with blondish hair. I had never seen her before… 'My name is Lissie and I hate introductions. But since I have to give you one… I'm screwed. I'll be one of the singers in the band tonight. I'm not famous, I do this for fun, together with my two best friends.

Tonight we'll be singing a couple of songs for the birthday boy: Kendall Knight! Happy birthday!' Lissie yelled and I did this weird bow thing. She giggled and nodded. 'We'll start off with the song Turn Around. Yes, we do covers. No hating!' Lissie was hilarious and we all started laughed. 'Kendall, I want you to turn around, and in the chorus when one of us sings TURN AROUND, you turn! Capisce?' I nodded laughing, and turned around. The band behind Lissie started playing, and Lissie started singing. Another voice jumped in. They both sounded pretty good! 'Nice band guys, well done!' I smiled to Logan. He grinned and pointed. The chorus was about to begin. 'SO TURN AROUND!' Oh my god! That was.. I turned around and I saw Iris. I could have known… I should have known! But I felt so happy right then and there. 'Ahh!' mom and Katie squealed. 'IRIS!' Half the Palm Woods yelled.  
She quickly smiled at everyone, waved, and looked at me again. 'Happy birthday,' Jo, Nick, Joe, the guys, Katie and Jelma said in unison. 'You guys did this?!' I yelled and group hugged them. 'Have fun,' Carlos whispered, and he sneaked away. So did Logan. I raised my eyebrow, but I was not going to think about it any longer. I looked at my girl. She was singing and dancing with her two other friends. Lissie was one, and the other I recognized from a picture. She had been described as Tammie. I looked at my friends, but everyone was gone. Even Gustavo and Kelly. Only mom and Nora were left. 'Where did they go?' I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. 'Are you happy?' I blushed, 'insanely.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Iris' P.O.V**

Wow, I hadn't seen all these people in almost two years! Right then and there I realised that I had missed a lot more than just people. I missed complete life-updates and information on how everyone was doing. Were Logan and Camille still together? Jelma and James? What were the Jo-Bro's EXACTLY doing here? Because I knew that Joe and Jelma became friends somewhere, and that Joe and Nick had helped me plan this whole thing.. but I lacked further information. I saw Mrs Knight holding Nora, and Kendall was standing next to her, dividing his loving gazes over Nora and me. I felt a lump in my throat and gestured to Tammie, behind my back, that she had to take over. Which she did, so I could stare at my little perfect family that counted three, including me. All of a sudden the music stopped, and Logan walked on stage. 'Helloooo Palm Woods, is everyone having fun? You better, because tonight we have a very special person among us. Two actually! Sorry for interrupting the show girls, but I'm only doing my job. You have already cheered for one of the special persons, but just one more time: give it up for our own Iris Maye.' He yelled, and scooped me in a bear hug. 'We've missed you so much, Rissie.' 'I've missed you too, Logan,' I sniffled and buried my head into his shoulder. I had certainly missed my best friend. But who was the second person? I saw Kendall smile at me, and as always.. my stomach tingled so bad by even looking at him. I smiled back. The only thing I wanted was to be in his arms, but we had something to do first. 'The second person is our birthday boy Kendall Knight! Applaud, applaud!' Logan said. Everyone exulted and Kendall smiled bigger, looking at the ground. Cute, he was so modest. I clapped and yelled his name. 'YAY KENDALL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' He looked up, and his eyes couldn't be more loving. It was so painful for both of us to be so close to each other, yet not in each other's arms. But, it felt great to be in his presence again. 'I want you two to sing together. Actually, we all do. For old time sake right everyone?' Everyone cheered and Kendall caught my eyes. He nodded at me, we knew exactly what to sing. Everyone's cheers faded away as Kendall started.

_"Can you imagine  
What would happen  
If we could have any dream"_

Kendall started walking up to me, he walked up the stairs..

_"I wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave"_

He was close to me, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. That guy right there, I loved him with all my heart and soul. He looked into my eyes, grabbed my hand and put it on his heart.

_"Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
'Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too"_

I pulled him closer to me, closed the gap between us and kissed him. I felt so much emotions, I couldn't believe it. After approximately 1,5 years, he was mine again. After ten perfect seconds, I broke away and looked into his eyes, I saw pure happiness. We smiled, and knew what to do.

_ "Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
'Cause you mean everything_

_Right here, I'll promise you somehow  
Tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be_

_But right now there's you and me."_


End file.
